Iron Winter
by P-tchsB-tchJackFrost
Summary: It starts out as a fascination with Bucky's robotic arm, but it quickly turns into something neither exepected. Tony X Bucky. Steve X Thor.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note:**_ _ **I chose to write this story from the movie AU, so people don't get overly confused. I've been gone for a while, but I'm back now, and I'll be working on this story as well as the RotG fic I started a while ago. Don't worry. I haven't forgotten. Also, most people don't like the yaoi thing in american comics, but these are my ships. you don't have to agree with them, and you don't have to read this fic. please don't flame me. This chapter is short so I can test the water. Reviews are wonderful, feedback is better.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **I do not own these characters, Marvel or anything like that. If I did, this would be canon, not a fanfic XD**_

My name is James Buchanan Barnes. I was born in 1925, in Shelbyville, Indiana and I'm in love with a man. Well, Specifically Iron Man.

Now a days, it's like, "So what?" or, "Yeah? Who isn't?" but... when I was growing up, still learning, this world was a completely different place. Television was brand new and very few people had them. Mobile phones? Not even invented for another forty years.

Back then, if you were gay, you kept your mouth shut. You stayed single, or swallowed your pride and tried to build a false life with a woman anyway you could because if you got caught then you got arrested. One of the older gentleman that helped me take care of my family once told me that only a few years before I was born the penalty was much different. He said a man would be exicuted or castrated for "sodomy". Think about that before you decide this is easy for me to tell, or "it's no big deal."

Sure, you know my best friend in the world is none other than Captain America, but I'll bet you didn't know that he fell for a man too. I found that one out the hard way. Maybe that's how it happened... I let my guard down because Steve was so happy with Thor. I lost myself and Tony wormed his way in. It started out innocent enough; nothing that would get me exicuted, anyway. Hold on. There's a gap here. I should explain. After being the Winter Soldier for a while, Steve got to me and made me question everything I had come to know in the time when I had been frozen and re-frozen; upgraded and re-upgraded. My memory came back to me slowly, almost painfully, and when it did- finally- the only person in this world I wanted to see was Steve Rogers.

I looked for him for a while before I found he'd gotten an apartment in Manhattan. Chosing not to go up to his door and give him the shock of his life, I waited, watching, hoping that there would be a time I could approch him in public and try to bridge the gap I had caused. "Until the end of the line", he'd said. Those words stayed with me, and then I remembered saying them to him. My chance finally came when I spotted him going into a small cafe. I took it, choosing to approch him in public to avoid a violent reaction. Even if he didn't want to see me, he wouldn't risk hurting civillians. My heart raced as I walked up to the table he'd chosen and I almost felt as though the harsh cold of the freezing chamber was surrounding me again, but I forced myself to speak. "... Hi, Steve. I'm back."

"... Bucky?"

All I could manage was a hurried nod before he stood and pulled me into a bear hug. Super Soldier hugs are incredibly painful, but definitly worth it.

"Thank God, Bucky! You had me worried! I almost went out to look for you, but I had no idea where to start! Oh, Bucky!" he was making a scene in public, which was exactly what I wanted to avoid; and I had a feeling he would've continued.

"St-steve!" I gasped, "C-can't... breathe...! N-not... super..." heaving out each word, I finally got my statement out. He let go and gave me an apologetic, sheepish grin. "Th-thanks," I coughed.

"When did you get back? Where did you go? C'mon! Tell me about it!" Steve smiled brightly. I'm sure if he had a tail it would've been wagging.

"I... I don't really want to talk about all that here. I just... I want to be your brother again." I felt shame well up in my chest and I couldn't meet Steve's gaze.

To my surprize, he easily replied, "Until the end of the line." I was shocked. It was that easy. He demanded no explanation, no tests of loyalty or sanity, no wondering if what I was saying was the truth. That easy. "We'll talk about that other stuff later; whenever you feel comfortable. Right now, I have something I want to tell you."


	2. Chapter 2

"Something to tell me?" Steve had never been so cryptic before. I started to worry and I remember thinking 'I knew it couldn't be that easy. Damn it. I shouldn't have let my guard down"

"Bucky, don't do that to yourself. It's nothing bad," either Steve could read my mind, or my facial expression gave me away. I let it go and he continued. "I know how things used to be... and I think I know how you'll react, but you're my brother and you deserve to know. I... well, Buck, I'm in a relationship. I mean, I've found someone," he finally told me.

"Steve, that... That's great! Why would you be afraid to te-" he cut me off.

"It's a man."

"...wait, what?"

"I'm in a committed homosexual relationship. I'm with a man, Buck." I nearly collapsed. Steve just told me something that, once upon a time, couldn've gotten him killed. He jumped up and pulled out a chair for me. I felt myself go pale. "Buck? Bucky, are you okay?"

Steve was worried about me, but not as much as I was for him. He'd confessed in public. No doubt someone was going to tall the police, turn him in, and I'd never see him agian. I just got him back and already I was going to lose him again.

The call never went out. The police never came. Steve sat patiently with me and waited for me to calm down. "Bucky, it's okay now... Not against the law. I'm not going anywhere." I thought it had to be a trick. My shock must've been obvious. He smiled, chuckled at me and told the waitress to cancel his order. He paid the full bill anyway and took me back to his apartment so we could talk in private.

The walk there was rather peaceful, at least, compared to that earlier part of the conversation. Steve started to tell me about his new life with his super pals and I listened as intently as I could, though truth be told I'd begun to feel as though I'd been left behind and just flat out forgotten. He had this new, incredible life with people that knew and cared for him and I felt I didn't deserve to be called his brother, especially when it seemed as though I no longet knew anything about him.

"What's on your mind?" he asked me.

I must have been deep in thought at that point because I hadn't heard most of what he'd told me about the group he called "The Avengers".

"Huh? Oh... Y-yeah. I'm alright."

"That's not what I asked you, Bucky," he chuckled. "What's on your mind?"

"Oh... um... Just... st-stuff," I was having an unusually difficult time bottling up my emotions or forming sentences. "Just... y'know... stuff."

"That doesn't cut it, Bucky," he said as he unlocked the door to his apartment. "I'm going to need an actual answer."

"Oh..." I waited until we were inside and the door closed behind us. I had every intention of answering, but a sharp pain shot through the back of my head and forced me to my knees. I could see the worry in Steve's eyes as he turned to check on me. He cupped my face in both hands and though I only had one eye open, I could see his lips moving. I couldn't hear him. I was sure he was shouting, but all I heard was a shrill whistle. Memories of when I'd visited before under the orders of H.Y.D.R.A. came flooding back to me.

Apeperantly, I didn't have as much control over my own mind as I thought. I remembered in sharp, painful flashes shooting Nick Fury. Though I never entered the apartment, my view had been clear. Pieces of memory flashed by broken by bursts of the present and Steve's worried face. I could barely feel his hands on my skin until it was over. Just as suddenly as it had come, the pain was gone. I felt my lungs heaving for breath and my heart beat heavy in my chest. The world around me seemed to slow and my hearing returned to me.

"Bucky? Bucky, are you okay? C'mon, Bucky, say something..."

"...you talk too much." I gave him a playful smirk to assure him I was alright.

"Bucky!" Steve looked relieved and like he'd been holding his breath, "what happened to you?" he asked after a brief hug. I guess he remembered he could break me.

"I... I don't know... I'm just glad it's over," I admitted, letting my expression fall.

Steve got me over to a couch, gave me a glass of water and made sure I was okay before he asked again about my past. I told him everything I could remember. I'd gone back to Shelbyville to gather my thoughts, and all I found was how much everything had changed over the years. "There's no place for a guy like me in this new, crazy world... I should've just stayed frozen," I told him; as though I'd had a choice.

"C'mon now, Buck... you can't really think that way," he spoke softly, but I could tell what he meant.

"It's different for you. You have friends and a new life... a purpous. You were accepted; able to adapt."

"Buck, you could have all thouse things too. Be an Avenger... one of the good guys. You can make up for all the things H.Y.D.R.A. made you do... S.H.I.E.L.D. can help. I can help... but only if you let me."

Steve was always so conserned. It was just like the old days; and almost comforting. "You know, Steve, they might not be so happy to see me... especially Black Widow. I'm sure she's still mad I tried to kill your boss... o-or did I succeed?" I asked, suddenly worried about it.

"Calm down," Steve laughed, "Everything is fine. Don't worry. I'll take care of Widow," he gave a chuckle. "Just think about it, at least? Besides," he continued, "I want you to meet my boyfriend."

Oh yeah... that was a thing. His lover must have been an Avenger, but I was far too busy feeling sorry for myself to know if he'd even told me which one it was. Hawkeye and Hulk did seem to be the most unlikely, so that left the Asgardian and the Douche bag. 'If Tony Stark is anything like his father, then there's no way I could get along with him. I don't know how Steve does it,' I thought. Oh, I was so very wrong.

He must've seen the blank look on my face because he laughed at me. "He doesn't live on Earth and sometimes I don't hear from him for weeks, so your best shot to meet him is to join the team."

"Can't you just summon him or call him or something?" I asked, curiosity answered.

"Pretty sure phones don't work in Asgard," he said with a smirk.

"Well, then how do you keep a relationship?" I asked. His answeres made more questions than they answered.

"Lucky for me, he can't get enough of me, and he's an impatient man. Now, are you gonna join us or what?"

"Alright, pull my arm off, why don'cha?" I'll join. If they'll have me... I'll be an Avenger."

. 


End file.
